Standing On The Sidelines
by Fill Between The Lines
Summary: “Maybe she's just standing on the side lines waiting for her leading guy,” Logan joked , though he didn't know how true his words were. LxQ LxL
1. Leading Roles

Disclaimer: Obviously this is not my television show; in fact I don't own much other then a few books and some CD's. This story is un-betaed so please if you see any errors or what not let me know so I can fix it.

On The Sidelines

She was supposed to be happy for her, for them. And she was even though it pained her inside to see them happy and together. From a distance, that's where she was watching them be happy since she couldn't have that feeling of happiness especially not with him. She held her breath as Quinn leaned in towards Logan; and instinctively he wrapped a muscular, tanned arm around her thin, white shoulders. Quinn looked up at him with her dazzling eyes smiling brightly. Logan looked down towards her and his whole face was lit up by a large pearly white smile.

It was a story book romance that she was only reading. A perfect movie scene where she didn't get the leading role, she was a stand by watching the movie that was supposed to be her big break. But as she saw those smiles she couldn't and wouldn't break that apart. No matter how many times she would have to put up with being on the side lines she would give anything to see her friends' smiling faces.

Picking up her barely touched smoothie, she sighed and began to walk inside. She already knew how the story was going to end, she's watched this movie one to many times that she knew that the Quinn/Logan relationship would live happily ever after. And as normal she would be second best.

Trying to be discreet as possible she manoeuvred around the smiling couple without them knowing, though she did catch on to a part of their whispered conversation.

"I'm worried you know, she's been really down ever since she's became the seventh wheel," she could hear with frown in Quinn's voice.

"I bet it hasn't been easy," Logan shrugged, "I mean really after me and you hooked up it seemed like everyone was getting with someone."

"Except for her. It's strange, I've known Lola for a while now and I would have thought she would be with someone by now," Lola stumbled on her feet after hearing her name, dropping the smoothie she carried in the process.

"Maybe she's just standing on the side lines waiting for her leading guy," Logan joked , though he didn't know how true his words were. Thinking she over heard too much Lola swiftly made a break for it.

Breathing rapidly she stopped in front of the roaring ocean, loving the way the water met the sand with a splash. Lola breathed in the salty air feeling strangely free, but something was bubbling away inside her wanting and begging to be let out. Placing hands over her mouth she let out a muffled scream. One lone tear trekked it's way down her cheek which she wiped away quickly in slight anger.

"Why?" Lola screamed to no one in particular, "why can't I have a movie romance ending? Why can't I have my leading guy just stroll up on this beach sweep me off my feet and carry me off into the sunset!"

Two more tears ran down her face as she looked up to the darkened sky, "I hate him! I hate her! I hate her for not being me! I hate him for being the one person I can't love but ended up falling for!"

Letting out another muffled scream Lola sank into the sand with a groan. It hurt and no one could see it. She was the actress after all; Lola could fool anyone who laid an eye on her. The brunette did it with perfect ease putting up the mask of annoyance whenever Logan was around. With a deep intake of salty air she unlaced her converse shoes, threw off her socks and rolled up her jeans. Burying her toes into the sand with a content filled sigh Lola took small steps to the ice cold water. Letting out a small hiss as the icy feeling washed over her feet and ankles. A voice startled her causing her to jump in surprise nearly falling into the ocean.

"Lola? What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious Reese?" she sneered the look of annoyance covered her face as she rolled her eyes at Quinn's leading guy- no man.

Logan gaped at her for a moment and shook his head, "yea whatever," pursing his lips he sat in the sand took off his shoes, socks and walked over to the water's edge.

She glared, not realizing she voiced her thoughts out loud, "what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious," he commented back, looking away from her as he stared out at the ocean. He remained quiet for only a minute, "it's kinda peaceful huh?"

Ignoring his question fully Lola turned to Logan crossing her arms, "aren't you suppose to be with your sug-," she shook her head quickly correcting herself mid word, "Quinn?" she raised an eyebrow, wiggling her toes in the cold water.

"Oh you know I like to stalk girls while Quinn isn't around," he smirked, the sarcasm in his voice didn't help in the slightest.

"Ugh you pig," Lola shoved him a bit but his muscular build didn't move, "maybe she's looking for you so maybe you should get out of here."

"She's sleeping, I took her back to her dorms because she has a calculus test tomorrow morning."

"Oh," she bit her lip making the silence grow. Yet this time it was more comfortable since she closed her eyes and felt everything around her, the splashing water, the salty air. Peaceful.

The warm hand on her shoulder made her eyes snap open, she looked over to him watching him as he watched her. The warm hand moved down her shoulder to her fingers and up to her face. His breathing and voice even more quiet by the crashing waves, "you're cold."

Bringing her fingers up to her lips which had began to tremble from her feet being held in by the ocean's waves. Biting to stop her now blue lips, Lola gazed at Logan for a moment before remembering her place on the side lines and swatting his hand away, "I figured that Reese."

With another roll of her eyes she faced the waters once again trying to fight the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Just please, please go away she fought with herself hoping he'd hear her without her having to say the words. Lola crossed her arms over her chest wanting at least some warmth to return to her after Logan's hand was swatted away. Shuffling her feet within the sand and pursing her lips she chanced another look over at Logan still standing beside her gazing out to the setting sun. She watched as he closed his eyes slowly taking in all she could at the moment. It was...tranquil and surreal seeing him fully relaxed. With a lick of her lips and sharp intake of breath Lola looked away down at the sand below her feet.

"I'm going to go," Logan's voice was strong yet soft as his eyes were still closed. He opened them slowly and turned his face towards Lola, "hopefully you'd come inside soon."

"Yea maybe," she replied with a quick shrug.

"Lola...I just wanted to tell you that no matter what happens -whether your leading guy shows up for you or whatever- you still have your friends at PCA," a breathy sigh, a hand running through his hair and he was gone.

Lola stood at the beach surrounded by strange silence, it wasn't comfortable but it wasn't deafening. Taking a chance she looked back seeing Logan's retreating form, his shoulders were a little bit shagged and he walked slowly. A frown made it's way onto Lola's face, "too bad my leading man already has his leading lady," turning to look at the ocean once more she sighed dropping her head and went to retrieve her shoes.

"Logan!" she regretted shouting the word; it sounded too desperate in her ears, "Logan wait up!"

His slow walking stopped abruptly turning swiftly to face Lola with a small smile, "couldn't stay away could you Martinez?"

Oh you have no idea, she thought to herself as she reached him playfully hitting him, "oh yea well as long as you carry my stuff I think I could keep you around," shoving her shoes and socks into his hands with a smirk.

"How come?" Lola asked simply as he took her shoes from her.

"How come what?" he raised an eyebrow walking beside her feeling her cold arm against his warmer one.

"You came to look for me, how come you came by?" Looking up at him through thick eyelashes, he could have swore she batted them a bit.

"I just wanted to check up on you. I've noticed that you've been acting- not literally- but acting different," Logan shrugged gazing down at her.

"So it wasn't Quinn's idea?"

"She has no clue I'm here, no one does actually. I'm surprised that no one noticed you were missing for nearly the _whole day_," he stressed the last part. So Logan Reese noticed I was missing, should I be happy about that? Lola thought to herself, before shaking the thoughts out of her head.

"You know Saturday is a busy day for most people. But you came to look for me because you noticed I was missing?" Lola wanted to shriek for joy but held it back.

"I like to know where my friends are."

Friends...yea that just shot a bullet through her heart, "listen Logan I want to tell you something."

They both stopped seeming that it was right, as if they didn't stop this huge news would cause them to stop and look at each other awkwardly. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to, "I-I just wanted to tell you," this was so embarrassing; the blush on her face grew. She thanked whatever was out there that it was night and dark, very dark.

"You can tell me," his voice so soft and sweet, almost as soft and sweet as if he was talking to Quinn.

"You're a great guy, no matter what I or anyone else says. And," Lola took a deep breath in, "I'm glad you found a girl like Quinn."

Logan put two fingers beneath her chin and made sure to look her straight in the eyes, "thanks, and I mean it," turning her face he gave a gentle peck on her cheek, "your leading guy will come."

"No. My leading man already came but fell in love with someone else," giving him a sad smile as Lola reached a hand up to cup his cheek, "besides it's not really my leading role anymore."

Trailing her fingers down his face she turned swiftly and practically ran all the way to the girls' dorm room. Taking deep breathes to calm herself she leaned her head against the wall to collect her thoughts and breath, muttering to herself, "alright Lola you walk into that dorm room and act completely normal, you're good at that," Pushing herself off the wall she walked into the dorm with silent foot steps. Fortunately for her the girls were fast asleep when she entered. Walking over to her bed she took in the dark room and finally noticed something.

Unfortunately for her she left her shoes with Logan.

A/N: thank you all for reading this! (First story I've posted on this site!) Also I left it as a small cliff-hanger, so you can decide if I should continue this as a series of one-shot or a full length mutli-chaptered story? You decided by leaving a review!


	2. Back Stage Rumors

Disclaimer: Hey...yea I still don't own any of this stuff and also I don't know much about Zoey 101 so yea don't chop me up into little pieces.

Chapter 2 – Back Stage Rumors

He is known as the funny guy, and truthfully he doesn't care. Being the funny guy is what got him his own girl. Michael sighed with the thought of Lisa. That's what his day and night dreaming mostly consisted of, his dear Lisa...but of course no one would know that he called Lisa his dear Lisa. The reason was because they weren't really a couple. Only -sadly- in his dreams of course.

Grumbling he sat in his dorm room spinning his chair in boredom. That was until Chase came in followed by Logan.

"Come on man just admit it," Chase rolled his eyes at Logan.

"I have nothing to admit! There is nothing going on," Logan said as he threw up his hands.

"Then tell me exactly why you have Lola's shoes? There is something on between the both of you isn't there!" Chase exclaimed as he threw himself down onto his bed with a grin.

Logan, able to talk himself out of anything quickly changed the subject turning towards Michael, "dude I was just wondering if we are still on for a game of hoops later?"

Michael looking back and forth between Chase and Logan nodded his head, "yea definitely man and no I will not ask what's going on. I am not getting in the middle of this talk about Lola's shoes."

"Thank you!" Logan threw his hands up in the air glad to have someone not question him about Lola's shoes.

Seeing his face of annoyance sent to Chase Michael couldn't help but add his input, "but you know it's kinda weird that you're holding on to them."

Logan threw his hands up again this time in a 'why me?' sort of way. Stooping down picking up Lola's shoes ones more he turned swiftly to the door pulling it open with force, "I'm going to look for Lola some more because I have to return her shoes. Which she gave to me last night when I met up with her on the beach. There happy, satisfied with why I have Lola's shoes!" With that said Logan stormed out of their dorm in huff.

Michael started to snicker silently along with Chase. The curls on Chase's head tilted when he did, "he forgot her socks," was all he commented before they both burst out laughing.

"I'm guessing Logan won't have time for a game of hoops then? And what's up with him lately...he's been all I don't paranoid or something," Michael asked Chase wondering if he even knew anything going on with their third room mate.

Chase shrugged, "your guess is as good as mine buddy. Ever since him and Quinn," Chase actually shuttered slightly, "well you know he's been...less cranky then normal even for Logan. But recently Logan's just been kind ditching everyone at random times and stuff."

"You think he's cheating on Quinn?" Michael wondered out loud eyes growing large.

"Naw man nothing that serious. Yet I think it's something else, maybe he's starting to like someone else," Chase said as he cast a look down at the colour socks which belonged to Lola.

Catching on quickly Michael nodded his, "yea I think you're right man," then he grinned a plan forming in his head, "I think this calls for Operation: find out what Logan is up to because it seems to be very suspicious!"

Chase stared hard at Michael, "why not keep it more simple...like Operation: colourful socks?"

"Or we could call it that," Michael grumbled getting off of the spiny chair, "but first we gotta find out where he is. Then we go from there."

Quickly both of the guys each grabbed onto their tech-mates making sure that they would text each other if either of them spotted Logan. Splitting up Michael decided to check out the normal places Logan would be, basketball court, the lounge, Sushi Rocks. While Chase decided to be a bit sneakier. Chase went to all the places that Lola would normally be...because he knew that Logan was looking for Lola meaning that if he found Lola he'd find Logan.

As Michael looked around asking various people if they saw Logan, most responses were a no, some of them said he went that way or this way. None really answered where Logan Reese was. Sighing Michael look a seat in Sushi Rocks with a deep frown.

Unknown to him Lisa the girl of all his thoughts walked in with a determined stride. Looking around the place Lisa spotted the one person she was tracking all day. Michael was in deep thought when Lisa tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around ever so slowly he saw her in a beautiful bright light and angels singing, shaking his head to clear out the image. Instead of the bright light and angels she had on a sour expression and crossed arms.

"L-Lisa? Hi, um sit. I mean have a sit- seat-" he stumbled over his words nervously and when he stood up in surprise he banged his knee on the table cursing under his breath.

"I hope you know I had to ask at least ten different people if they knew where you were," was Lisa's reply as she sat down beside Michael.

"Me? Why were you looking for me?" Michael asked with a large grin on his face.

Though that grin was quickly wiped off his face with her reply, "well you know your friend Logan right? I and plenty of others was wondering if it's true?"

"If what's true?" Michael asked disappointed that she was looking all over just to talk to him about _Logan_ of all people.

"Is Logan cheating on Quinn?" she asked with a great amount of wonder in her face.

"Wait what...? No – no he didn't what gave you that idea anyways?"

Lisa only gave a shrug, "well everyone knows how Logan is and everyone knows how Quinn is...so people started talking and then this came out of no where," pulling out her phone Lisa showed him something that wasn't right. Logan on the beach with his hand on some girl...but it definitely wasn't Quinn. Michael's heart seemed to skip a beat as he looked at the picture, it was easy to make out Logan's features but the person beside him was unknown. _Maybe this was why he's been acting paranoid,_ thought Michael.

Still Michael tried to defend his friend, "well who every that is maybe it's not Logan. He would not do that to Quinn no matter what people say."

Getting up Michael made a quick exit, realizing that Lisa his dream girl was nothing more then a gossiping girl. Letting out a shaky and heart broken sigh Michael trudged through the campus into the lounge. Though his dream girl was crushed his mood was seriously lightened when he spotted Zoey and Nichole chatting in front of the TV.

"No Nicole we aren't going to watch the animal channel or the shopping channel," Zoey grabbed the remote from her friends hand.

"But come on Zoe, I barely get out of this place and I need some of my fashion to keep me going," Nicole bobbed her head in a puppy dog fashion.

"No," Zoey stressed again before she began to channel surf. Seeing Michael out of the corner of her eye she waved him over, "hey Michael you mind if you keep Nicole here away from the TV and maybe get her some fresh air or something."

"Yea! Come on Michael I need to go outside before I go crazy!" Michael (un)willingly got dragged outside by a very talkative Nicole.

A/N- Yea I decided to continue this story because I got a very random idea of how I want this to go. It's going to have 7 chapters total. Also sorry this chapter is short I just kinda needed a small filler chapter before I continue with the more dramatic ones. Hope you enjoy this both readers and a huge thanks to my two reviewers. I don't care that there is only two of you because honestly I'm happy I at least got one review so THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!


	3. House Member Watching

Standing On The Sidelines

A/N: Um...long time I know. No excuse really. Just no inspiration sadly, Although now I actually have an idea of where this is going. I have at least four more chapters...I kinda wonder if any one actually reads this story any more lol.

Disclaimer: If I owned this tv show I think it would take forever for me to write it.

Chapter 3 – House Member Watching

Curly hair and all, Chase walked into the common area and saw Zoey all by herself. Grinning, he basically skipped all the way to her, plopping down, and giving his girl a soft peck on the lips. "Hey there girlfriend of mine." The large goofy grin over taking his features.

Zoey let out a chuckle at her boyfriend's amusing antics. "Hey there boyfriend of mine. Where have you been, running around all day?" She quirked an eyebrow quickly forgetting about the show she was watching.

"I was on a top secret mission. Operation: colourful socks." Chase said in a completely serious voice. Chase wrapped a pale and slightly skinny arm around Zoey's tanned shoulders. "You aren't allowed to tell anyone though. This is only between me and Michael...and well now you of course."

Once again the blonde quirked an eyebrow, giving her boyfriend a deadpan look. "Operation...colourful socks...?" She questioned doubtfully. Zoey knew whenever Chase and Michael teamed up it only causes trouble, for everyone involved. "What exactly does this mission entail?"

Plastering that ridiculous grin on his face once more, he turned to face Zoey fully, his whole body getting ready to explain to Zoey all the details of this very important mission. Leaning forward, and hunching his shoulders Chase cast a look over both shoulders. "Alright, I can tell you...only on one condition. No one else can find out about this." Zoey nodded her head enthusiastically, actually getting really into what Chase was about to tell her. The green eyed boy paused, simply to give a dramatic effect. "I have a theory...that Logan might be having...feelings, if you can call it that, I mean is it even morally right..." He started to ramble until Zoey smacked his arm stopping him. "Sorry, okay where was I? Oh right, right. I think Logan might be...falling out of love with Quinn. Or is at least considering his options. Or just something that doesn't involve Quinn and Logan together in any scenario."

Zoey couldn't help herself, as soon as Chase, her loving and caring boyfriend, confessed what his plan entailed...well she could only laugh. And laugh. And then laugh some more. Gasping for breath now, she placed both of her hands on Chase's shoulders, for balance or something. "I-I'm...so-sorry." She was still giggling between her words. Taking in deep breaths the girl finally calmed down. "I didn't mean to laugh in your face, just well. Really? You think Logan might have a thing for someone else or something?"

"Well not just anyone else! I'm talking about Lola." Chase covered up his hurt expression, holding his hands out waiting for her new reaction.

This time, Zoey was stunned into silence. Gaping like a fish out of water even, words seemed to be stuck in her throat. Chase only nodded his, ever so, curly head, now agreeing with her stunned silence. "It's weird to think of, I know. Just hear me out. Logan came back carrying Lola's shoe's and socks, with no explanation of how he got them or why he even has them. Then to add to that, Logan has been MIA on a countless amount of friend hangout time. Either he bales out early or doesn't even bother to show up. Also, I caught of few people looking at this when I was looking for him -which is why I wasn't around sorry about that." He smiled, he flipped open his tekkmate, scrolling down his emails, until he landed on the one he was looking for. It was the same one Lisa shown to Michael. The sun set, two figures on the beach. "It's been circulating around the campus. Almost everyone's seen it."

Grasping onto the tekkmate, Zoey's blue eyes examined the picture closely. The male, definitely was Logan; his strong build and wavy hair was noticeable from even the far distance shot of the picture. Pinching her lips together, her eyes scanned over the rest of the picture. Trying, in any possible way, to identify the girl Logan's hand was on. She was thin, and tall; looking close she stood a few centimetres taller than Logan possibly, or maybe the same height. Long flowing hair. That could of been countless of girls at PCA, which didn't limit the choice of girls.

Letting out a breath the blond didn't know she was holding, Zoey let go of the tekkmate and turned her gaze up to Chase's. "Alright. Well, then," she licked her lips nervously. "This changes things. First off...who took that picture? Secondly, who is that girl and why is Logan with her late at night and at the beach? Thirdly, what else go you got going on your theory?"

Rubbing his hands together, before taking Zoey's hand in his. "Come on we should go talk in you room or somewhere private."

"Another thing... why colourful socks?" Zoey grinned.

"You know how he showed up with Lola's shoes and socks? Well this morning I was asking him about it. He kinda freaked and picked up Lola's shoes and headed out the room to look for her, but, he forgets her socks. Which as you and I both know, she had very colourful socks. So in conclusion; Colourful Socks. Besides Michael wanted to call it Operation: find out what Logan is up to because it seems to be very suspicious...which is ridiculous if you ask me. I mean he's acting more paranoid then suspicious!" Chase smiled, even as his girlfriend laughed at his small rant.

Fingers laced together, Chase and Zoey made their way outdoors, the sun blazing down hot. Most people decided it was getting too hot for them and headed indoors; where it was nice and air conditioned. From a distance Chase spotted two people on the beach; shading his eyes from the sun he squinted -which didn't help at all- to see if he could see who they were. "Hey babe, who's that over there?"

Turning her head to where Chase was looking she too, squinted her eyes to try and see clearer in the bright sun. "I don't know. Come on, let's find out." Zoey replied as she tugged on his hand, dragging him towards the couple sitting on the beach. As they got closer, the couple noticed it was just Logan and Quinn.

"Hey, there you two." Zoey greeted plastering on her friend smile. Or that's what Chase called it whenever he noticed that Zoey was smiling with her friends.

"Oh, Zoey, Chase. What are you two up to on the beach?" Quinn smiling, shading her glasses from her place on the sand.

Chase raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Just walking around and stuff. What you guys up too?" He questioned mostly directing this towards Logan.

"Talking." Was Logan simple answer, as he shot Chase a small glare. Which in turn caused the green eyed boy to grin slightly.

"Mind if we join you?" Zoey titled her head in her cute Zoey way. Quinn nodded enthusiastically. Making Logan grumble ever so slightly under his breath.

Quinn was automatically the one to start the conversation, which consisted of homework and the make-up calculus test she had. Zoey pretended to be very interested. Until the topic changed to something more like fashion and the upcoming dance, Zoey instantly perked up to what Quinn was saying. Logan on the other hand rubbed a hand on his temple. Sighing the tanned teen, gave Quinn a simple kiss on the cheek making up some lame excuse for needing to leave. With that Logan strutted off the beach. Before Logan could escape from his line of sight, Chase gave a kiss to Zoey, saying something along the lines of Quinn and Zoey having some girl time or whatever, before making a subtle dash off the beach.

Ever the sneaky one, Chase crept along the walls of the sun filled campus of PCA following behind a strange looking Logan; who was constantly looking over his shoulder. 'I am such a ninja!' Chase thought to himself excitingly, as he ducked behind a food stand. Finally after a few minutes of following Logan, the only Reese child stopped. Where he ended up was strange. Chase, quietly as possible slipped into the large doors leading into the small auditorium, where the stage was lit. The green eyed ninja made his way into the top row, sitting down in the middle of the row, keeping both eyes on the stage.

Chase saw Logan sitting at the edge of the stage, his hands absentmindedly drumming on his legs. As soon as he glanced around the theatre, someone walked onto the stage and sat beside Logan.

It was Lola. Luckily for Chase, his friends' voices carrying out from the stage.

"Is there any particular reason you wanted to give me my shoes in here?" Lola, questioned, a lot of suspicion in her voice.

"Nope, just thought that this would be the only way to actually get you to stay in one spot for so long, besides isn't this place like your domain or whatever," Logan gibed A short silence lulled over the two, which made Chase hold his breath. "I was also kinda curious." Chase watched as Logan reached in behind his head and rubbed at his neck.

Lola, scoffed a laugh. "Don't strain yourself. I understand you only have a few brain cells in there to begin with."

Biting his lower lip Logan, turned his intense gaze onto Lola; pinning her to the spot. "What did you mean before when you said that you found your leading man but he was in love with someone else?" From the distance he was at, the curly haired teen spy couldn't see the girl's slight look of panic.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lola narrowed her eyes, perfectly hiding the look of terror that wanted to break free.

"On the beach," Logan began to explain. "You said that your leading man was in love with someone else. What I don't get is why's that stopping you? The Lola Martinez that I know would not let something that pathetic stop her. She would show her leading man that you're the best one out there for him, and you would make him realize that he's being a complete ass."

"It's not that simple," was her only reply.

Chase edged closer to the edge of his seat. He had no clue what they were actually talking about, he didn't have the behind the scene notes and information. It was like Chase had a book which didn't have a beginning or an end, just the middle.

"Shit!" Logan suddenly shouted, pointing a finger at the up and coming star. "Don't tell me it's Chase!"

"Chase?" Even through her voice, Chase had noticed the doubtfulness. Snorting a laugh, Lola placed a hand over her mouth, holding back more laughter. The green eyed teen frowned, what was wrong with Lola thinking that Logan thought that she liked Chase? Why was that funny to her? "It's not Chase, sure I thought he was cute when I first saw him, but he's too..."

"Nerdy? Geeky?" Logan offered, as Lola trailed off in thought.

"Zoey obsessed." Lola finalized her thoughts.

Logan laughed along with Lola. It was kinda freaky, them actually laughing together instead of at each other. Also it was even more freaky that Chase thought their laughs kinda sounded ... nice together. He shuddered at his own thoughts. The curly haired teen needed to get himself out of there, or else his thoughts were going to scared him to death.

As sneaky as his ninja skills made him be, Chase made his way out of the theatre without being seen. Only a simple thought struck him; who was Lola's mysterious leading guy?

* * *

A/N: Still wondering if people are interested and what they think of it so far, opinions will help me greatly!


End file.
